my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Micaiah Aldini
|occupation=Student |affiliation=Marvel |entrance exam= TBA |quirk apprehension= TBA |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} Micaiah Aldini (ミケーア アルディニ, Mikeaa Arudini) is a student from who is a student in Class Avengers of Marvel High School in America as well as a member of a famous family of bodyguards known as the Aldini Family back home. Wishing to make a name for himself in a foreign land, he has taken the name of Castiel (カスティエル, Kasutieru lit. "Shield of God") due to the powers of his quirk. Appearance Standing at 5’9, Micaiah is a teen of average height. He is known for having rather effeminate features that cause confusion amongst his classmates, often debating whether he is truly a guy. One of these features would be his waist length, light blond hair which is often tied into a ponytail whenever a fight is approaching for the sake of comfortability. He also has red eyes that shock at those who dare stare at them, mainly because of the stern facial expression that Micaiah often carries but also due to the fact of their color. A trait that derives from the that the boy has, this also being the cause of his strange hair color. Despite being quite lanky and having a slender build beneath his clothes lies a toned body forged from many hours of training. He has pale, white skin akin to that of a doll that has recently started to darken a little bit since his time in America. Perhaps, his most notorious trait would be his white wings granted by his Mutant Quirk. Micaiah usually sports his school uniform during school hours which consist of a red blazer with a white shirt underneath as well as a black tie. A brown belt, black school pants, and brown shoes are the remaining parts of his outfit. On his free time, he has a large selection of casual clothing through one combination that he seems to like a lot and repeats are a black long tee, usually with rolled sleeves, jeans, and black oxford shoes. A necklace can be seen hanging from his neck. Personality and Traits Backstory Abilities Quirk Angel’s Raiment (羽衣, Hagoromo lit. robe of feathers) Micaiah’s quirk is a Mutant-type quirk that gives the user wings.  The users of this quirk begin to develop their wings from a very young age, although at this point they do not have the full extent of their abilities. By the age of 15, the users should have a pair of fully grown wings. While this is the limit for some others can develop two more wings and even a total of 6 wings, although only one person has achieved this. It is a known fact that by 21 the wings should have reached their full development. The wings are feathered and come in a variety of color. It should be noted that if cut down the wings are able to regenerate because although they take a full 2 months to grow back to their original form. Mica’s wings have a very flexible skeletal structure this allows them to be folded and pressed to his back without anyone noticing that he has them. These give the user a wide array of applications. Such as the ability to fly, skilled users are able to fly at extremely high speeds to cover long distances in a short amount of time, something that could be useful in the life of a hero. He can use his wings to protect himself from both rear attacks and front attacks. If Micaiah flaps his wings hard enough, he is able to generate winds to block upcoming attacks as well as to disturb the enemy. The wings themselves can also be used as weapons as Micaiah is capable of launching his feathers as projectiles and attacking the enemy with the wings themselves. However, this quirk also has several weaknesses. First of all, it depends largely on the user’s physical capabilities. For example, the amount of time Mica can fly for is decided by his stamina. Currently, he can fly for 45 minutes at most although using abilities shortens this time period. His ability to defend as well as attack with these two wings also depends on their strength. Since they are essentially extra appendages, he can feel any pain that the wings receive and although they are useful in battle they can also leave him vulnerable. There is also a limit to how high one can fly and how long they can last at that altitude. Moves Physical Abilities Equipment Quotes Trivia *This is the user's first page ever. *The images are from Afuro Terumi also known as Aphrodi from Inazuma Eleven. Category:BQD